Hyuuga and Uchiha - who would of thought
by Kagekuri
Summary: When the war ends Naruto has the pink haired Kunoichi in his grasp but was is to happen with the Dark haired Hyuuga. She will stand for her village and those she loves without realising it only makes them and more love her back.
1. Writers note

Hello peoples!

been working to correct the plot and the grammar - no more Kekashi...hahaha

Ive added to the first chapters so might pay to re-read soz for the hassel.

Im hoping this revision will end some confusion and to clarify - Naruto and Hinata will not get together - because he's been such a mofo and not seen how she liked him and in my world he doesnt get her (but would have liked to) so he settles with Sakura.

NO SAKURA AND GAARA - just the idea makes me cringe lol so dont worry about that.

Sorry for taking so long but I do hope you enjoy it enough to make the wait worth it.

That said Itachisgurl - could you msg me about the beta reading please? meant to pm you but am having trouble.

Let me know what you think cause im always happy to improve it - but note im not gonna be pulling the story again, it will just come out slower as I take my time to re-read and ensure the plot fits.

Lee-rocks (yes he does) your feedback has been awesome thank you!

Everyone whos taken the time to review - i love you guys :0 lol and thank you!

Now enjoy, laugh and squeal because I like having that effect on people lol

Oh and dislaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters - but give praise to the genuis who does :)


	2. It begins

She stood and watched the scene unfold eyes glimmering and a heavy heart she knew what was occurring. Two legends of the hidden leaf were to find solace in each others arms.

Both apprentices of the famed sannin had found each other in the battlefield. The war reached its end with the demise of Madara and Obito uchiha.

Side by side with Sasuke uchiha, Naruto had placed the final blow in the form of a rasen shuriken and the stare off that occurred between the previous team mates ended in a quiet exchange and the last uchiha leaving to unknown destinations.

The kages were in horrendous states and all over the standing were gathering the wounded. The scene was chaotic but even in this situation she had managed to spot him, the distinct blonde hair the calling card of her one and only love.

She watched as relief took over his facial expression on spotting the pink haired kunoichi. She was tending to the hokage and he had dropped to his knees by her side, the kunoichi turned and with both hands on his face drew him to her lips.

Eyebrows knotted she understood she had to feel joy for if he did not love her he would find the happiness of love with another. She watched no longer as her mind filled with guilt, she had a duty to her clan and the people of this war to provide aide instead of dwelling on heart ache.

Eyes of white turned, veins raised around them, she searched for a starting point and set off toward nin who were struggling to assist a comrade.

6 months later.

Wandering through the streets of konoha she found pride growing in her chest. The village had neared the end of reconstruction and its inhabitants proved as resilient as the young that ran through the streets with laughter. She was to report to the hokage who had made a full recovery 3 months prior.

She had trained with renewed diligence and had undertaken new extremes under her fathers tutalage.

She had begun to understand the facial expressions he had been exhibiting since the battle with Pein but this had only grown more obvious since the war had passed.

He was no longer disappointed in her, not to the extent of pride but at a place of curiosity. News of her jutsus had made it to his ears and while they had not been of a Hyuuga standard they had come to repute within konohas nin community.

Adding weight to her skills were bouts against Neji who no longer had doubts of his cousins abilities and had found himself sorely tested against her and smirked in acknowledgement. This plus the ever present comrades of team eight and long sessions alone had allowed her to effectively bury herself in training and missions.

Sighing to herself she admitted it was to aide her avoidance of the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha.

Averting her attention she set her mind to the possible mission at hand and the likely hood of team eight members being put together.

She looked up as she realized she had reached the tower and set her expression to determination, like every mission she was determined to make up for her genin days by ensuring success each time her skills were called on.

Reaching the door she knocked and waited for a response, she heard voices from those inside and then her beckoning.

Entering she looked straight to the Hokage who smiled warmly and welcomed her "Hinata thank you for arriving so quickly the team I require is now assembled and I have some preliminary details to go over before you leave".

In the pause Hinata took in her surroundings, without a turn of her head she felt the hairs of her neck rise.

Of the nin present, a total of 7 including herself, she found two notable heads of hair that made her heckle. Without needing to look directly at them Hinata realized that Naruto and Sakura would be present on this mission.

To keep a level head she focused on the others selected for the task and with an inner smile realized both of her teammates from team eight were in a corner of the office. The final members adorned the window area with one lazily slouched against the sill and the other lounged on the sill itself.

The lazy genius Shikamaru and famed copy ninja Kakashi Hatake concluded the team. Without batting an eyelid she collected her thoughts and refocused on Tsunade who had gathered her scrolls to her.

Naruto was stunned when she entered, he didn't know what to think but feeling Sakura tense beside him made him consciously relax his body.

He began thinking to himself, he didn't know how to approach her, he didn't even know what to say, but he knew his chest tightened every time he had thought of her which had been often enough since Peins attack.

He had been unable to remember her stand against Pein clearly and only after the chaos of the war had faded did it all came flooding back to him. She said she loved him, she always had and he was at a loss of what to do.

When he and Sakura became united after the war he had felt excitement and joy and only during a night of reflection did the memory of her words come back to him. He had thought she was weird, strange and admittedly never had a reason to look at her as anything besides a comrade one of the now infamous rookie 9.

She was strong, a fact that no one could deny now, her efforts in the war had cemented that and her acts against Pein were still whispered through-out Konohas ranks.

It was also known that she had loved him and he had been the only one that didn't know. The forehead slap he gave himself as he had queried to Shikamaru about it had made that chest tightening all the more prominent.

While she stood there he strove to avoid looking at her as Sakura crept back into his mind. She had been everything he craved back at the academy and his daily slap to the face in the days of team 7 and when she choose to be by his side as his partner he had thought kami had given him greatest blessing.

Beautiful, strong and intelligent he had always admired what he thought was the greatest kunoichi of Konoha, hokage not included of course, and while this hadn't changed he felt guilt crawl in his belly when he thought of Hinata Hyuuga.

Keeping his eyes from the dark haired kunoichi was taxing but after a glance at Sakura beside him he was reassured and focused on his kage for the mission details.

He had known what was happening and he knew because it was me that made the agreement with Sasuke on the battlefield that this would come to pass.

With a sigh Tsunade continued "The seven of you have been called on to collect _our darling_ Uchiha heir" with a frown she went on "The collection will take place on the border of the now extinct Sound village, to conclude any questions some may have this has been previously determined and agreed upon so you will not be travelling to battle Sasuke himself but ensure his safe arrival here in Konoha. It has been concluded that all Kages will be gathered for a hearing upon his arrival and yes they are all aware and will be leaving consensually from their own villages. To reiterate each of you are to guarantee the Uchiha gets here alive and well, him being willing means half the battle is over, the half you will have to contend with is the enemies he has made while he has been running lose and know now he will not be alone. In his journeys he has made acquaintance with 2 individuals ive been informed will be staying with him here. That said I believe you all have preparations to make before you leave in an hour, dismissed". With determined faces each nin nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

With a quick nod to her team 8 comrades had told her what was to happen "Same place, 30 mins and then onto the gates together.

She had packed the last of her supplies and was walking to the training grounds to meet in the ritual beginnings of every mission.

Her thoughts had been plagued by Naruto and being stuck with him on a mission for an undetermined period, the Uchiha and his companions and the outcome of the next few weeks.

She cleared the tree line and found Shino, Kiba and Akumaru waiting for her with Kiba yelling out a greeting and Akumarus tail waiving while he barked loudly, she couldn't help but smile.

"So" Kiba began "Retrieve the Uchiha and bring him home, I hate to admit guys but I think this is gona be one of the more exciting missions we've had in a while, me an Akumaru are busting to get goin" Akumaru barked loudly in aggreance.

"I agree Kiba" Shino said "It's satisfying being included this time".

Hinata, Kiba and Akumaru sweat dropped in disbelief at their comrade who seemed to be sulking over a mission that took place years ago.

Shino continued "We are able to combine our efforts once more as team 8 and I too am looking forward to this venture" looking at Hinata he continued " Though I have to ask Hinata, will you be ok?".

She inhaled deeply and reassuring herself and her confidence was with her "With you three by my side Shino and the nin we have for the mission I can only answer yes to that".

Adjusting his glasses with one finger he said "It's exactly because of those comrades that I ask" smiling Hinata responded " I knew what you meant Shino and I meant what I said, this is a mission we cannot afford to fail and I for one will not allow it to happen".

Both Shino and Kiba smiled knowing that she was true to her word and they more than any other knew who she was and what she was, Hinata Hyuuga, the most determined and dependable kunoichi in the hidden leaf ranks.

"Sasuke the bird has arrived back with a sealed note, looks like the leaf got our message" Sasuke surveyed the surroundings, sharingan swirling before turning to his orange haired companion and taking the scroll from him.

Suigetsu looked on from his spot perched on a rock with drink in hand, smirking he adds "ne Sasuke are we sure we want to do this I mean Karin is supposed to be in Konoha and if you want that kind of company I would suggest a leech instead hehee".

Sasuke frowned at the mention of the red headed female and his mind ran with every crime he had committed and it threatened to swallow him.

Jugo placed a hand on his shoulder and when Sasuke looked to him he received a nod, the unspoken reassurance was all he needed before looking to Suigetsu with a smirk.

"I know what I have to do Suigetsu but are you both sure you want to waltz into the dragons den, even I can't guarantee what will happen to you two when we get to Konoha".

Standing Suigetsu approached Sasuke with a smirk of his own and took a sip before speaking "and miss the opportunity to watch you get your ass beaten down by every Kage like hell" with a wink at Sasuke he was telling him that after so long of keeping his company he wasnt going to stop now.

Sasuke simply raised a corner of his lips before turning to the note that was unfurled before him. He wanted to laugh at Tsunades bluntness as she described him being a little punk and suggesting he think hard about wanting to return as he is going to be "dealt with" and while she was eager to "beat him to a pulp" for the troubles he brought about but she could not guarantee the treatment of the other Kage.

Sighing at the scroll he wound it back up and look to the forest laid out before him. He had known answering for his crimes would cost him and as yet he hadn't dwelt on what that cost would be but he recalled his brother and theyre battle against the snake sage Kabuto.

After all he had learnt and what has come to pass he had decided in himself to stand as his brother did, Itachi took full responsibility for his actions whether good or bad and so in order to cleanse Itachi's name, his clans name and his own he would follow his brothers lead and do the same.

There was only one outcome he wanted, one thing he would give his life for and that was the name of Itachi Uchiha being carved onto the onxy stone with those who died in action and this would be done by making sure the world knew his brothers sacrifice. Konoha and the rest of the nin world would know the sacrifice his brother had made and what it had cost both of them.

This was the only thing he wanted from the situation he had decided and whether this venture cost him his life or not he would make sure he had the facts made public for all to see, Konohas dirtiest secret would be known to all.


	3. Team 7 reunited and then

Leaping from branch to branch she was anxious and she knew why as she ran a hand through her pink locks.

Looking in front of her she saw the handsome blond leaping ahead of her and she gave a tightlipped smile.

He was hers from the day the war was won and even before that and hehad been more then she could believe possible.

On the battlefield she had cemented her love for him with a kiss, something she still blushed at when she thought of it and she told him that from the bottom of her heart that she loved him, apologized for ever hurting him and admitted that she saw him for what he was and was blind to not have seen it sooner.

He had claimed her heart without her even realizing and she promised herself to never let him be alone again but as they travelled at speed to their destination she felt some of that promise slip.

Sasuke was coming home and the turmoil in her stomach made her want to retch. She knew this would happen since Naruto had told her was transpired when he and Sasuke had finished the joint battle against the two supposedly dead Uchiha.

At the time she had shaken her head and smiled at him reassuring him and herself that it wouldn't change anything and she had convinced herself that this was the case.

She knew in her heart that Sasuke was far from what she had craved in her youth, he had travelled to far into the dark for her to see any resemblance of the boy he was and it had been clarified during her attempt to stop him that the love she had for him had changed.

Thinking of young love her mind drifted to the only other female of the group who travelled with the bug nin at the back of the pack while keeping her kekkei genkai trained on the rear for any potential problems.

She knew the dark haired kunoichi had adored Naruto from the academy days before he became revered and she was aware her standoff with pain had been her final testament to this and that made her body heat with acknowledged jealousy.

She knew that no matter what she did or said the love Hinata had would always put her to shame.

While that thought alone made her burn it was the guilt that crept to her mind that she couldn't stand.

As she reflected on it and the fact that she had known what it meant to love someone without having it reciprocated she dreaded to think what she would have felt in Hinatas shoes, watching the one you love walk with another.

This running through her mind she realized that her situation with Naruto nullified any fears she may have greeting Sasuke as she realized what she had and steeled her mind to the mission ahead.

In no way, shape or form would she allow fail Narutom she would love him the way he had always deserved and make he saw his brother return home.

././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Tsunade leaned back in her seat and held her finger tips together before her face, her frown evidence of troubled thoughts. "Tsunade-sama the Raikage shouldn't be left waiting" her hands clasped together Shizune begged the hokage silently for an answer.

She had to admit that this had not been a meeting the hokage looked forward to as the kage who had reason to persecute the Uchiha the most.

His attack on Killer Bee was still a sore spot and she was thinking how to deal with it when she looked to Shizune. "Send him in" and she waited for what she considered the most loudest and obnoxious kage of them all.

"Tsunade, it is good to find you well and recovered" The Raikage entered and took a seat and following him was the famous killerbee.

One of two Jinchuriki to survive the akatsuki efforts for global domination and the manipulation of the Uchihas beat boxed his way into the room " Hokage hey, what a wickedly bright day yeah".

Both kages present sweat dropped at the musings of the eight tail. "Gentleman, welcome to the hidden leaf I hope the journey was without issue" Said Tsunade as she rose in greeting and directed them to their seats.

Both men nodded and all three took a seat the raikage sighing from the effort when Killerbee spoke up "My man Naruto is out and about wanna tell me where he is so we can chill and hang out" Tsunade gave Killer bee a smile "He's actually out brining back that annoying Uchiha you had to deal with before the war which is the reason that you are requesting an informal meeting isn't it Raikage".

Tsunades brow was raised in challenge, she thought to herself that she might as well bring it up and have them get straight to the point.

The Raikage exhaled before frowning at the woman before him " Tsunade he has to pay for what he did to my brother, I refuse to let that go, he must be punished and I refuse to let it slide" The Raikage was standing and his chest was heaving from the effort of keeping a check of his emotions.

Killerbee chuckled at his kage and raised a hand to his shoulder "Brother you need to stop no way did that Uchiha give me a bop, I said it before and ill say it again he didn't beat me, how when I am THE man ohh yeaa".

Both kages looked at the jinchurikii stunned as he continued "Dude should of died in a faceoff with me the punishment he got was a beat uwee and I told you before to let it go and stop being a douche ew yeah you know".

At this the Raikage smacked Killerbee in the head yelling "enough I want his head Tsunade". Tsunade raised her hand and at the raikages actions she had a steady glare directed at him.

"You have travelled here for a TRIAL Raikage and that is what he will have and until you hear all the details I say you hold your opinion. The Uchhiha is the last of his clan and the reason for that has only been brought to my attention recently, his punishment has been the annihilation, betrayal and manipulation of his ENTIRE clan. Admittedly this has been at the hands of his own village and yes while we are the ones who failed him we are the ones who will make sure it won't happen again. I have to admit what he has done in his time has been abhorrent and believe me when I say he has hurt the nin of this village more than anyone else, his own teammates can testify to this and with that said im telling you now, you will wait for the trial and there isn't a chance in hell im gonna let him die and neither will Naruto".

The kage had kept her eyes closed for a majority of her speech and opened them to find the Raikage looking at her in curiosity and with a nod he raised himself from his seat.

Killer bee followed suit and both men headed for the door but the Raikage stopped in his tracks to look at her once more "What did yous do to the Uchiha".

Tsunade looked down and replied "nothing any hokage would ever have allowed" one last look at the Raikage told him the conversation stopped there and with another nod he took his leave.

Tsunade leaned back in her seat with a troubled look out the window and whispered "How could you let it happen Sarutobi".

Naruto's mind raced as he was thinking to himself. Three days we've been travelling and three days she refuses to allow me to get close. Every time I attempt to speak to her and every time I try to approach she manages to evade or ignore me.

I want my friend back and my chest hurts when I reflect on the person I used to know and laugh bitterly at myself when I realize she was a person I thought I knew.

Sakura has been too distracted to notice my musings and strangely enough I feel unaffected, I know who she is and I know that she's thinking about, him.

Sasuke teme why couldn't you acknowledge her, the thought that I might lose her to Sasuke swam in my mind and all I felt was peace.

After all these years chasing her and finally getting her I had to admit that I couldn't believe how accepting I was.

Looking around the camp I spotted a nin lying in her bed roll and knew the reason why, Hinata Hyuuga, the girl I never knew was the girl I wanted to hold and just like Sakura had been, she was now out of my reach.

Sighing I knew I had to stop my thoughts, we were due to meet Sasuke mid morning and this rest was only for a few hours, I had to get my head right because t the day I'd get him back and fulfil my promise to Sakura was fast approaching.

Looking to her pink hair I silently hoped that whatever turmoil she faced wouldn't leave her bruised and when she looked toward me I smiled.

I knew I had no rights to Hinata Hyuuga and I knew I simply had to let her go and this was my thought as I walked to my bedroll beside Sakuras.

Sakura tossed and turned, it was killing her, by this time tomorrow he would be present and her turmoil would be undeniable.

She kept reminding herself of the blonde that laid beside her and the way he seemed to light up the space around him.

His strength both physical and mental was beyond what she imagined possible and his physique was more than attractive but when she closed her eyes it was dark eyes hidden by dark hair that she imagined.

Every nin had risen and all seemed anxious to get underway. Kakashi who would be hidden behind an Icha Icha novel was standing with hands in pockets and alert, Shino had his bugs out and ready while Kiba and Akumaru had noses to the air.

Sakura and Naruto both had determined faces while Hinata's eyes were activated. Shikamaru nodded and they took to the trees, with the sun still to rise he had formulated ideas on their formation for the return trip and knew that it was the relationship between 4 individuals that would throw out any thing he could account for.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were all undeniably the wild cards and the only one he could guarantee would keep their place was the Hyuuga.

She had been purposefully avoiding the blond and while it was subtle it hadn't escaped the lazy genius's attention.

She had kept her head in the game by focusing on her task of look out while Naruto and Sakura both seemed distracted.

At a guess the Nara thought that the next few hours would be the most quiet and his thoughts of the future with these four components were 'troublesome' to say the least.

/./././././././././././././.

Sasuke had sensed the chakras heading their way quickly and guessed who they were.

Each held a strangely familiar air to them and he smirked in acknowledgement of the Konoha nin.

Tsunade hadn't joked when she wrote that the best would be sent for his retrieval as he recognized Kakashi and Shikamaru coupled with Naruto and Sakura.

The last 3 were harder to attain but he could only guess that they were as accomplished as those they travelled with.

Turning to Jugo and Suigetsu who were shouldering their packs or weapons in Suigetsu's place he gave the nod and they took to the trees to meet the incoming nin.

Shikumaru gave the signal to stop and all knew why after having all 3 members of team 8 forewarn them of Sasukes approach and as they peered ahead the infamous Uchiha and his companions broke the screens and landed in the branches just ahead.

A silence followed as the 2 groups eyed each other off before Naruto broke ranks and tackled the Uchiha from his place and sent them both plummeting to the ground meters below.

Sakura's eyes widened at seeing him but they popped from their sockets when Naruto moved and she froze as she watched them fall before reacting with a 'baka' and joining her teammates on the ground.

"NNaarrrutoooo" she screamed as she fell alongside the two who took to hitting each other while rolling around.

Above them the konoha nin looked on, some with smiles and head shakes and one with a bored expression while across from them Suigetsu elbowed Jugo and they both looked on in mild amusement. Sasuke was the first one to break off and rise quickly, dusting himself off he looked at Naruto with a half hearted stare while grumbling "Baka".

Naruto who was sitting on the ground with legs splayed and one hand rubbing the back of his neck had a smile from ear to ear "Good to see you too teme".

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a bewildered an amazed look before quickly recovering and lifting Naruto from the ground while grumbling at him for making a scene. Nobody missed it but no one acknowledged it either as they left the team mates to a long awaited reunion.

"Ne Sasuke I didn't think youd be that easy to catch off guard" The Uchiha raised his top lip and replied "I didn't think youd be such a loser to attack on sight" and while the blonde laughed Sasuke looked to the pinkette who had stopped in her tracks when they're eyes meet.

"S-sasuke" Sakura said with a tight lipped smile, she had trouble looking him in the eye. He nodded at her before she continued. "Im sorry for trying to kill you" bowing with her eyes closed she stood again to face him exhaling before opening her eyes to look at him.

He had his trademark smirk which baffled her before he replied "Don't because I would have killed you if the chance arose".

The twinkle in his eyes told her what he said was the honest truth and that he had other thoughts to add but they would go unsaid.

She realized he wasn't going to sugar coat the maliciousness he had and it gave her a sense of security, it made her realize HE wouldn't let her love him again if pointing out he had tried to kill her was enough of a hint. She breathed deeply to absorb the facts, she knew when she saw him that his dark looks had stolen her breath but as the two males rolled around her eyes only focused on the blonde.

She smiled at Sasuke and mouthed a thank you before Naruto interrupted. "Ne ne Sasuke's back, team 7's together and we're all going home and Sasuke teme" looking to Sasuke with a serious look "you'll be a dead man next time you try to leave".

Naruto's face turned from serious to his oversized grinned while he chuckled to himself and Sasuke shook his head in disbelief before a sound from above caught they're attention.

Shikamaru eyed the group before speaking "If the hellos are done we should get moving it'll be troublesome if we happen upon some friends of yours Uchiha.

Sasuke grimaced in response but Nara smiled at him and added good to see your alive and not tryna kick us in the head Uchiha, you and your friends will travel centre of our formation just in case, Tsunade will have my head on a spike if we don't get you back in one piece…troublesome woman".

He ended his note in a grumble as the trio returned to the tree canopy and moved out in the fashion the lazy genius advised.

Sasuke couldn't help but think how surreal it felt to be once more be apart of Konoha forces even if they were his ' escort'.

He took note of the final 3 nin who had escaped his recognition. The dog boy Inuzuka, the bug nin whos name he couldn't recall and lastly the Hyuuga.

His eyes narrowed as he eyed her travelling at the front with byakugan raised as his thoughts became jumbled, at that point Suigetsu nudged him in mid air lightly. "Eh whats bright eyes name" he queried with a mischievous smile when Sasuke responded "The one femle in all of Konoha that didn't like me".

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow before Sasuke jumped ahead thinking to himself "This ought to be interesting, hope you're ready bright eyes cause you've caught the attention of the most unstable person I know" chuckling to himself he continued.


	4. Team eight shows its stuff

They had travel unabated for two days now but they did have company. Hinata had realized whoever they were had knowledge of the Byakugan, they sat at the edge of the average limits of the byakugans sights and were unavoidable sticking to it.

All of her team had picked up on their shadow companions and during a rest period had approached Shikamaru and Kakashi with the news.

All 5 had discussed it and it was decided that until they approached they would keep all party members aware and alert.

This allowed for a quick response when the 20 nin decided to make their move and encroach on the group.

Shino signaled Shikamaru while Kiba and Hinata dropped back and Naruto and Sakura took up prime positions on either side of Sasuke and company.

Sasuke already had the tomoe spinning as everyone took their positions and pull his Katana from its sheath. Jugo was loosening his limbs while Suigetsu smiled with sword in hand, he was aware of the numbers and the lust of battle had him dribbling at the thought.

Then they were there, 20 nin with lightning hitae's on which had Shikamarus mind moving like clockwork. They were completely engaged by `that point and he was busy handling a nin that approached him with a scythe.

Everywhere was chaos with Naruto, Sasuke and Kekashi quickly dispatching the individuals they faced. Sakura was making the earth quake as she struggled to pin the nin she was facing who had what appeared to be a jagged edged blade while Shino had a sprawling black mass enveloping his combatant.

Kiba and Akumaru had crushed theirs and were snarling toward the nin who lay still amongst the crumbled earth and waited for a response and Suigetsu was back to back with the silent giant and both had gained the upperhand.

Once they had time the males of the group turned their attention to their surroundings and found none of the enemy nin had time to approach them as they had surrounded Hinata. Four nin were down but nine were still wearily circling the Hyuuga who had a cut above her eye.

She was in her juukken stance and her hands seemed to glow and her veins were raised to indicate the byakugan was active.

Her breathing was even and she knew what to do and had decided to begin the motions when she saw a flicker on her left and a movement on her right. Both Naruto and Sasuke had reacted to the situation without a thought as Shino appeared before Sasuke and Kiiba before Naruto .

Sasuke glared at the quiet shinobi before him while Naruto yelled at Kiba to move. Neither of the team 8 members moved, Shino said unfazed for him too move back while Kiba forcibly calmed Naruto with a grab of his arm and said you need to move.

Within a matter of moments a bright light seemed to emit from the Hyuugas position and that was when both Sasuke and Naruto found themselves dragged away.

When the dust cleared a panting Hyuuga was left standing with the earth around her pushed and indented while splatters of blood and gore forming a think ring encompassing her position.

Sensing no more enemies present she released her byakugan and inhaled seeking slow her rapidly beating heart and ignore the metallic smell that consumed her.

Looking at the carnage she almost faltered, she had never used the technique on live individuals with the added adrenaline of battle. Pieces of limbs were still distinguishable as she steadied her breathing and stood straight.

Looking to her companions she saw mixed expressions, Sakura looked horrified, Kakashi and shikamaru were eyeing her with critical eyes, Kiba was smiling while Shino was hidden behind his glasses.

Noone save the team eight squad were aware of the new techniques Hinata had developed since the meeting with Pein, she had struggled to create two complete techniques in order to become the shinobi she always wished to be. This one had now been proven in active duty.

Suigetsu had a smug grin that seemed to salivate in her direction while Jugo looked on with a blank look. Naruto appeared stunned with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and Sasuke was stilled but expressionless save a glint to his eyes that Hinata couldn't decipher.

His sight focused on her made her feel slightly uneasy but for some reason she smiled at him.

Feeling out of place with all attention on her, Hinata began to twiddle her fingers whilst looking away saying "It would appear that no more enemies are within range Shikamaru-kun, shall we move out.

Kiba snickered at her shyness while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked to Kekashi who shrugged in response.

Naruto was still opening his mouth like a fish out of water when Shikamaru instructed him to gather the nin he knocked unconscious while Shino instructed his bugs to cocoon two others that were unconscious aswell, the 3 lightning ninja were to be handed over to Inoichi and Ibiki for interrogation.

With their bounty gathered the nin reformed with Shikamaru looking to each member. "Our formation will change, Hinata, you travel next to the Uchiha, Kiba take up her position at the front, Kekashi, fill his place at the rear. With a nod at those changing places he took to the trees and everyone present followed.

Once again on the move Suigetsu chose to speak "Ne bright eyes, if I told you I thought you were pretty but after seeing your moves thought I'm in love would you think about going out with me yeah?". He smiled as he travelled alongside her when he heard a growl from up ahead.

The Inuzuka spared a glare with one eye over his shoulder while he caught sight of a bug moving on his forearm.

The Hyuuga had tensed and seemed to grow red in the cheeks when Sasuke spoke up. "Baka, if you want to fore fit your life you should have let it go to the shinobi we just faced" at this Hinata leaped ahead of the two males being careful to stay in the parameters of their group.

Suigetsu smugly replied to the Uchiha "if you wanted her you should have spoken up" and faltered in his leaps as he saw the tomoe spinning. "That isn't what I was referring to, both dog and bug boy have given you a warning, my suggestion is you take it" and with a grunt he leaped further ahead to keep pace with Hinata.

Suigetsu was joined by Jugo who looked to the leader of the former group hebi when Suigetsu began mumbling "stupid teme, could just SAY I really like her and would appreciate you keep your hands off…". Jugo decided it was time to intervene "he wasn't joking when he spoke of the two Male nins.

Suigetsu looked unamused "pfft you and I both saw his sharigan and I don't see any reason why he would use it and the only other thing that sets it off is anger, what has he got to be angered about when two useless nin wanna start threatening me".

Jugo gave a nod "true but before you go shooting people down can I suggest something" "yea what" "don't let them hear you".

Before he could respond Suigetsu suddenly cried out as he noticed the bugs covering him quickly. The Inuzuka was chuckling to himself while Hinata hid a giggle and Suigetsu released a most feminine screech.

Shikumaru looked back at the disturbance and cocked an eyebrow calling out " Shino". Everyone in the group had stopped while the light haired shinobi rolled on the ground while squealing and shouting about bugs. Shino looked to Shikumaru expectantly when he submitted with a resigned "fine".

Raising his arms he effectively recalled his bugs while Suigetsu stood swiping at an invisible threat muttering "bugs" over and over.

Hinata and Kiba were still laughing at their comrades actions before Kakashi cleared his throat in a sign to get going again while Sasuke looked slightly miffed possibly due to embarrassment of association.

Naruto laughed out loud while pointing at the sword wielding ninja, Sakura had a smile that was lost when she looked to Hinata and Jugo had a bored expression.

Moving again Suigetsu had developed a twitch while swatting the air and muttering under his breath about "creepy" somethings and "stupid bugs".

Jugo sighed as he travelled along beside him and gave a sigh before mentioning "That was what he was warning you about".

Suigestu took a slouched stance before muttering "stupid freak what do I gotta be scared of" when he heard the bug nins voice whisper to him "The ninja of the hidden leaf".

Shino adjusted his glasses when Suigetsu turned to glance over his shoulder, he could swear he saw a smile and shuddered.

Muttering quieter he kept repeating "creepy teme" but moved on at the regulated pace. He thought about the Leaf village and shuddered again thinking to himself "Kami please, if there was ever a favour I could ask then please don't let the village be filled with these creepy freaks.

Shikumaru spoke to the group "we will reach the village in two days, no more stops, we have cargo to deliver and Kages awaiting our arrival, understood".

He heard everyone present "Hai" and nodded to himself before thinking "at least it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The four wildcards hadn't played difficult hands though one still managed throw a spanner in the works but not intentionally".

Shrugging it of he ended his trail of thought with a simple smirk and one word "troublesome".


	5. The last request

When they reached the gate they were greeted by 5 anbu who took the lightning nin from them and they continued onto the Kage tower.

"The prodigal Uchiha returns" Tsunade sighed and leaned back while eyeing the dark haired nin who stood with arms crossed and hmpf'd in response.

Looking to Shikamaru she said "Have the report on my desk by the end of the day, Id like to speak to the Raikage about his nins prescence in our borders before the trial begins" she looked back to Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed before asking "so you got the bird", Tsunade nodded in response and continued "All but the Uchiha, his companions and the anbu guards may leave, you're on rest until called".

Sasuke's eyes strayed to the Hyuuga who bowed and left with the rest, he then returned his gaze to the sandy blonde before him.

"Your names" Tsunade looked pointedly at Suigestu and Jugo who responded as Suigetsu proceeded to lean against the desk. "Ne Hokage-sama, how can you be a Kage, so much on your chest hehe".

All parties turned as the blurry mass of Suigetsu flew took the door of the office with him to rest in the wall outside. "Now then it was Jugo yes" he nodded in response, "well you and your friend have come to an association of a wanted nin and as such your actions in the attempted kidnapping of the eight tail jinchurikii has been noted.

That said its unfortunate but you and your white haired idiot friend will be joining Sasuke in the lovely accommodation konoha has set aside until a decision can be reached from the upcoming trial."

Looking to Sasuke she continued "I can't guess what will come of it but know that Konoha will be fighting to keep you alive and if it means under lock and key for the rest of your days we will do so" with no response she asked "what do you want Sasuke, what is it that made you come back for this, you could have kept evading us like you have done for years now but you waltz into the village like a man with a death wish".

Sasuke was glad for the simple request and answered with a face set with determination "My brothers name…I want it known what he did AND who's order he followed". Sasuke tensed at the thought of being denied when the Hokage shook her head with a smile.

"That was going to happen whether you returned or not, im sorry Sasuke, I truly am, from the information gathered I understand that even Sarutobi opposed what came to pass and as his faithful follower I will make damn sure that nothing of that magnitude will occur again".

Looking to the brooding male with a serious expression she interlaced her hands while leaning elbows on the desk and asked again "now that we have that clear what ELSE would the last Uchiha request?".

She left the air open as his mind raced. He had set his mind to one thing and that was his brother and having the facts laid before all the accusing fools that dared utter the name Itachi Uchiha.

He hadn't thought any further and began thinking over what else he had wanted from his miserably tormented life.

As he thought the image of a dark haired kunoichi crept into his mind and he could almost smile at the lucidity of his thinking. Looking back to the hokage once more the Uchiha answered and nearly had the woman choking on the sake she had begun sipping.

_A wife? Was he serious' _was all that came to mind as she set her cup on her desk and straightened herself.

Regaining composure she returned the Uchihas casual smirk with a questioning stare and decided to roll with it and have some fun "my I ask if you have any ideas on who the lucky lady might be" when he smirked her interest peaked.

His response made Tsunade realize that choking on your own spit was worse than choking on sake and so I swallowed what was left in her cup.

All she could say was "good luck with that" and "these four will escort all 3 of you to your housing, the trial is set to begin when the mizukage arrives which is expected in two days, until then enjoy yourselves, oh and remove that moron from my wall and don't cry to me if he has a limb removed by someone he pisses off" and as easily as that we were dismissed.

Suigetsu regained consciousness to find himself indented in a wall opposite a gaping hole with a view to the Hokages office and his two companions turning to him as the "well rounded" Kage pointed in his direction and spoke angrily.

He stood shaking his head with one hand to it remembering how he got there. He was grabbed by the arm and unceremoniously shoved forward and when he was about to curse at the offender he heard the word "No".

Having heard it a million times before he knew not to argue with Sasuke and continued rubbing his head. If he had enough warning he would have liquefied but he hadn't realized that the Hokage was so impartial to compliments.

Grumbling he thought to himself that if that's how it was then she should try a new fashion or not lean forward. Behind anbu masks three individuals smiled before directing the 'guests' to the prison for their stay.

Kakashi climbed in from his position outside the window while Tsunade sighed and thumbed her temples.

"I take it that you heard all that was said" looking at the copy ninja she swore he had a smile hidden behind his mask.

"Yes, but honestly it's of no surprise given what occurred on the way back. At first I thought it was some hidden disagreement he may have had with the Hyuuga' s that made him more attentive to her but when he went to her defense and killed one of the enemy nin before Shino intervened, it made me rethink".

"It wasn't out of reflex then?" she queried the nin who hand both hands in pockets and seemed midly amused by the situation behind his mask and hitai.

"Not a chance, he seemed more then agitated when his companion you pummeled made advances on her afterwards". This revelation made Tsunade sigh as she leaned back in her chair to take it all in.

If she thought she had any chance of allowing the last Uchiha a final wish should he survive the trial then that chance was as likely as ton-ton sprouting wings to fly.

Running a hand through her hair she exhaled and remembered that she wanted to clarify the attack . "Your both sure it was her they were after".

With a nod he explained "while single nin's engaged every other member present in the escort group the rest had her surrounded before anyone realized what was happening. She had also made it known that whoever they were knew the limits of the byakugan as they had kept back at the average sight limits before moving in. Its lucky that she has a larger then normal sight capacity for a Hyuuga as it gave us added time to plan. "

The hokage went on to ask "And the technique? What did you make of it?". The copy nin cupped his chin in his finger tips as he thought "Deadly, that's one thing, it seems to be a water based technique that turns water drops into blades that literally tear apart anything that surrounds her. She puts her chakra into a wall like the Eight trigrams vacuum wall but has added nature manipulation. Superbly efficient if a little messy and it seems that team eight has seen it before, they moved Naruto and Sasuke back moments before it came into effect.

Tsunade nodded "our shy little Hyuuga has become quite formidable, even her missions give evidence to that" sighing she collected herself and was s till thinking when she spoke "make sure you have it in writing and on my desk by morning. This attack from lightning nin may just be what we need to keep Uchihas neck from the noose".

Tsunade was smiling when she added "and make sure Naruto and Sakura are kept busy, I don't need either of them in my hair given im gonna lose it with everything going on".

After Kakashi had left Shizune entered bowing to her mistress and awaited instructions while Tsunade wrote furiously and handed her a note.

"Have Hinata Hyuuga posted to prison duty for Sasuke and his friends and if questioned its in an effort to keep her closer to home and notify the kages present of the mizukages eta". As Shizune went to exit Tsunade added "and could you have a bottle of Sake sent to me" as she thought its going to be a long couple days.

Naruto wandered the streets alone, with Sakura at the hospital with duties and Kakashi ;writing a report' for the Hokage he found himself without company.

Feeling the notion of nostalgia build as he pondered Sasukes return and without realizing he headed toward where it all began, the training grounds.

With the sky darkening he kept mulling over the upcoming trial and Sasuke's future he heard the sounds of something contacting with wood and grunts of effort.

He headed towards the sounds but stopped when he sighted the shinobi at the training post. She had her back turned to him as she pounded the post and left red smears on the wood.

His breath caught as he realized that she was the female that he couldn't forget. Her face had been haunting him and he paused to simply watch her train.

Her hair was long and had a silky red glow from the fading sunlight and he had the the want to run his hand through it.

He frowned at himself thinking of Sakura and decided this indescision had to end. With both hands in pockets he broke the clearing and approached the only Kunoichi and possibly the only person who had always loved him.

She became aware of his presence as he got within meters of her. Mentally smacking herself for losing her awareness in training she stopped to gather her belongings without a glance back in the hope to continue her avoidance of him.

Before she could turn to move away he appeared beside her with a hand on her forearm. Looking up to his face her heart wrenched as she saw the confusion and heart ache written on his features.

"Hinata" was all he could say as he looked at the kunochi who he knew wanted to run from him. Standing at full height her eyes were even with his mouth and she choose to stare at them instead of meeting his eyes.

As the silence set in she felt herself crumble and stuttered out a response "H-hai Naruto-kun". The sweat that had poured from her had caused her bangs to cling to her forehead but she swore it increased tenfold as they stood looking at each other in an awkward silence.

He could see the blush spreading through her checks like wildfire and felt her tense the moment she knew he was there. Smiling he released her arm and rubbed the back of his neck he looked at her and realized he hadn't thought any further then getting her attention with hello. He looked up briefly in the hope of inspiration as he gathered his thoughts when she spoke.

"Naruto-kun you don't need to…" he cut her off, moving without thinking he found his lips softly pressed to hers with his eyes closed. She fought the urge to faint as the boy come man she had adored and admired kissed her.

She was fighting to keep conscious as he broke away and she looked to him stunned into silence. She didn't know what to do or say but she knew if she felt she could move her legs she would have run.

He gulped as the reality of what he'd done came back to him and looked at her guiltily. He began to speak when she stopped him in his tracks. "You didn't have to do that" she had her eyes glued to the grass as she stood statue still and continued "I don't know why you did that and I would hope I know you well enough to know it wasn't to apologize, I had waited so long for this moment and all I feel is shame, shame because you waited until Sakura said yes to see me".

He knew he should apologise for not acknowledging her, he knew he wanted to apologise for not remembering what she had said to him. Her words hung in the air as a knife twisted in his heart, he knew she was right and the shame was ripping him apart.

"You have been the light in the darkness, the one thing in this world that told me to keep going and never give up. My nindo of never going back on my word was the first gift you gave me and I will always hold to that".

She looked up, into his eyes as he silently absorbed her words as she continued "Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what anyone says, said or thinks you will always be that guiding light and if I could ask one thing it would be to not pity me, please, if you should ever feel that way then please fight me instead, that way, I can become a ninja more like you, the shinobi I have always wanted to be. I-I meant what I said to y-you when I faced Pein and again I will always love you, I w-will always seek to walk with you and I will always admire who you are….. but I will never seek to harm my comrades and I will never break another's heart even if it's at the cost of my own".

Breathing deeply his expression turned to pain at the last of her words, he looked at her with a raised brow, "You know if it wasn't for my idiot brain not reminding of what you did that day we wouldn't be having this conversation?.I-I know I shouldn't of kissed you and im asking you for forgiveness, It took me a long time to realize whats been lost to me, you never did doubt me did you" shaking her head with a timid smile he couldn't help but return it.

"Hinata I don't know why I kissed you and while I feel just as guilty for it, being honest I don't regret it. What I regret is not having done it sooner and I promise this much, I'd be proud to have you walk by my side…..even if its only as a comrade". Even with the turmoil rolling in his stomach he felt a weight lift from his chest as the smile on her face grew. "

She grew light headed and steadied herself on his arm, him holding her shoulder to aide her. Everything aside she was relieved, she had presumed his rejection would cripple the strength she had gained from her toils. This confession had only served to strengthen her more and the realization that her first kiss was from the person she had dreamed about all her youth was making her swoon.

Thinking of the cherry headed female brought her back to reality and she snapped to attention. Looking at the blonde she became stern and placed her hands on her hips. "You have a lot to apologise for N-nar-ruto kun but its not to me" he was slightly scared by the sudden coldness of her demeanor.

He never imagined the quiet and shy nin would ever scold him and he took a step back while waving his hands in front of him. "You kissed me a-and what about Sakura?". She was leaning toward him as she raised her voice "I promise you if she cries her smacking your head won't compare to what I'll unleash".

Laughing nervously he spoke quickly "I didn't mean to, honest, it just happened and I'd never hurt Sakura on purpose, Im going to tell her myself what happened and apologise for it and I swear I didn't plan or mean to do it and, and, and…".

By this point he had his hands beside his head and was starting to sweat when Hinata giggled sweetly and shook her head "I know Naruto-kun" raising a hand with a pointed finger she proceeded to prod him in the chest "Just remember what I said, don't hurt her and remember to cherish her always".

As she crossed her arms across her chest that he realized was covered in mesh and a black tank top he quickly averted his eyes and scratched his head in his childhood habit. Chuckling he added "Promise, you know Hinata-chan you can be kinda scary when you want to be and whoever you marry is gonna be a lucky guy".

Smiling and blushing she responded "Comes from time spent with my father an Neji-nii" and with a shake of her head "I have to leave now Naruto-kun, im expected back at the compound by my father and his anger is something best avoided".

She looked away awkwardly not knowing how to continue when Naruto spoke up "ne Hinata thanks for, um, speaking to me and I'll see you round yea" she smiled again with a "yes Naruto-kun" and she turned to leave.

"Hey Hinata" she looked back "you are an exceptional Shinobi" and with tilt of the head he disappeared. Hinata slowly turned and began walking, her head was in a cloud of joy at being acknowledged in ways she only dreamed by the person who had only been a dream to her. With that in mind she picked up speed to get home before she suffered Hiashi's wrath.

As both nins left the clearing, neither had noticed the single eyeball suspended in mid air watching them.

Naruto had plastered a smile on his face as he walked through the village heading toward his favourite eat house. He felt lighter and more free then he had in months and had convinced himself that the moment he saw Sakura he would come clean and explain all.

As he approached the ramen stand the blood red attire of the Kazekage was perched on a chair inside. Naruto ran up and with volume yelled a greeting to his friend. "Gaara! What are you doing here" as said nin turned slowly to look at him with an eyebrow raised "I mean I know why youre in Konoha but here, here" pointing to the ground suggestively.

Gaara raised a corner of his mouth in greeting "I had thought it the easiest place to find you given the information I received, after my initial findings I guessed you would pass by here at some stage". The Kazekage look at him with a questioning glare "where have you been Naruto". Recalling the moments he shared with Hinata he laughed sheepishly before replying.

"Nowhere" and he felt a small object connect to the back of his head, rubbing it said said outloud "what the…?". "I'll ask again Naruto, where were you just before" and Naruto repeated "no…." again he was hit with an unknown object and winced, looking around he was astonished until he looked to Gaara who had a small ball of sand suspended in the air before him. Naruto pointed and it the offending ball and questioned the red head with a "huh".

Gaara lowered the sand ball before saying "I didn't think you would lie when asked such a simple question" aiming the ball for Naruto's head again he continued "you do realize by now that I know what occurred with you and the female and also youd realize im aware of your status with your team mate".

Ayame and her father both watched in fascination as Naruto moved seats, dodging and running to avoid the sand ball while tripping and running into a wall twice. He was shouting and yelling before finally getting out "it wasn't what you think".

The ball froze in its tracks as Naruto adjusted and righted himself looking at Gaara with disbelief and one hand on the spot the ball connected to too many times with too much precision.

Gaara had his arms folded over his chest as Naruto spoke "Can I explain over ramen". With a nod both males sat down and Naruto requested two bowls of miso with pork and began his tale from when he had seen the Hyuuga at the post.

Not once did he notice that the ball had drifted towards and away from his head at certain points of his recollection, notably when he described kissing the female nin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke lay on his pallet in the small but clean cell. His head was pounding, thinking of what he said. Throwing his hands to his face he mumbled…"_IDIOT"._

He asked Tsunade for a wife first and then for Hinata to be that wife and he couldn't believe the words slipped so easily from his mouth. He could have requested his family estates, a place in anbu shit a lifetimes supply of ramen but the Hyuuga!.

What was he thinking, he should have just stabbed himself in the foot with a shuriken and he punched the wall in frustration. Feeling like a fool he rolled his feet of the pallet and leaned forward with elbows on knees and hands fisting his hair.

Jugo's voice cut through his melancholy and Sasuke was brought back to reality "You seem agitated". Sasuke chuckled at the directness of his companion and replied with "hn".

Suigetsu stirred as he heard the exchange "ne Sasuke, dun worry, I'm sure that once they see that pretty face of yours they'll realize they need to protect it as part of the natural beauty of Konoha movement". Jugo responded "I doubt that such a 'movement' exists and even then, preserving a head would easier then preserving a living individual".

Suigetsu was flabbergasted "that's just weird Jugo, you spent way too much time in Ooruchimarus labs and around those freaky jars, besides if that doesn't work I'm sure his fangirls will riot and break us out, hehehe, rabid females with torches and pick axes".

Sasuke sighed as his companions conversation drifted to more unrealistic avenues as their speech caused the near empty chambers to echo slightly.

Pulling his hands down over his face he realized his woeful wedding proposition to Tsunade was the lest of his problems as he felt the sanity slip, if he did indeed survive this he would most likely bury himself in training to avoid death by embarrassment. Uchihas did not suffer embarrassment.

Gaara sat at the large table with his hands intertwined as he awaited the beginning of his meeting with Tsunade. He had made a request to discuss the alliance between the sand and leaf while in Konoha as Temari and Kankuro had suggested.

It was hoped to further encourage union between to the two lands with commercial and cultural exchange. While the sand had wished to gain more knowledge of training regimes to further aide their shinobi but also increase medical nin skills with the assistance of the famed medical sannin and her trainees.

With all this in mind he had one lingering thought, Hinata Hyuuga. _Two months prior Hinata, with Shino and Kiba had led a tracking mission to aide the sand in locating a group of thugs that had attacked the sand village during the war efforts. _

_After finding them the group of sand and leaf shinobi found they had actually been an organized group of nin. _

_Gaara had read the mission reports of each sand ninja that had been present and had become curious after the reports detailed the Hyuuga's actions in battle. She had been selfless in the defense of her comrades, both sand and leaf alike and deadly in the reprisal._

_He had queried his siblings for any knowledge they may have of the Hyuuga's in general and Hinata directly but felt an alien churning of his stomach and Temari disclosed information of a conversation between Shikamaru and Naruto. The girl was in love with the blonde and it had been apparent to all but Naruto himself._

_After he had aired his query both Temari and Kankuro became annoyingly curious with his enquiries. He had answered their questions with a simple "she intrigues me" and had left it at that. _

_Before the leaf shinobi had left to return to their homes he requested a meeting to give his thanks and to survey the female that called his attention. Temari had insisted on being present when she heard of the meeting and had said with strange enthusiasm that she wanted to 'support' her little brother during the exchange and Kankuro had chuckled for some reason._

_Gaara didn't understand his sister but at the same time he couldn't say he understood his own actions. The informal meet wasn't part of protocol nor was the mission special enough to warrant the attention of a kage. He was realizing his strange behavior would be noted by not just his siblings but Baki aswell._

_Before he had time to ponder the situation further he heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath before summoning them to his office and found his heart race as she entered. She stood at the centre with her male companions either side and one had a large white dog accompany him. While his face had remained emotionless his heart began to race as his sight settled on her. _

_He sat there motionless as he observed her in detail, what he presumed was longhair disappeared behind her shoulders while a fringe shadowed her forehead stopping above her eyes. He was somewhat taken in by the beauty of the pearlescent orbs as he realized that like him she was pupiless._

_Temari coughed and brought him out of his silent appraisal and he proceeded to thank them for their service, hoped their stay was comfortable and looked forward to any future business they make work together on. With that they were dismissed by Temari as he simply sat and eyed the female, watching her leave and hearing the dogshinobi comment "that was weird._

_Once alone his sister had smirked at him and put her face in front of his calling on his undivided attention. "So little brother did you like what you saw". Raising a hairless brow he responded "I have no idea what you mean Temari". At this she laughed holding her stomach "Of course you don't little brother, you haven't liked a girl before this have you?". _

_Dumbstruck he simply looked at her while she continued laughing "you may not know it but me and Kankuro do, you haven't paid this much attention to anything save your duties as Kazekage ever, that and we know about your 'tracking of trackers' AND I've seen a mission request to Konoha with HER name on it." _

_She was smiling between chuckles and prancing around his office like and idiot humming some tune he didn't know while he ignored her. Baki choose to enter with documents he needed signed during this 'festival' and asked what she was doing. _

_Temari cheerily responded "it's the happy dance", Baki looked to Gaara then back to the woman who was attempting cartwheels. 'What's the happy occasion" Temari Was beaming with a smile from ear to ear as she replied "Gaara LIKES a girl". Baki unceremoniously dropped what he was holding to look at Gaara who shrugged "I have no idea what she means". _

_Baki stooped to reclaim his lost "it's the Konoha ninja he had us watch right" By this point Temari had her arm around Gaara's shoulder with her face pressed against his, she began nodding so enthusiastically that Gaaras head moved with hers. "yep and he just finished saying goodbye to her AND said he looked forward to seeing her again" Temari hadn't stopped moving her head as Gaara palmed her face and held her at arms length. "Actually what I said was I looked forward to working with the Konoha forces, that aside Temari could you stop being such a freak, I simply wanted to thank them for a job well done._

_Standing up straight Temari crossed her arms and looked at her brother "Suuuree you did, keep telling yourself that you've never been that 'gracious' to anyone, especially a female". Shaking his head Gaara retorted "Matsuri". _

_Temari nodded in agreeance before sighing "yea before she became a fangirl and turned into a mofo, just admit it you've found a girl you like". _

_Gaara had become frustrated with the conversation and looked to Baki for direction who shrugged. "Enough, in order to maintain good relations with our allies I saw fit to thank them for their work and that is ALL!"._

_Temari was about to argue further when Baki interrupted "Leave it Temari", she looked at him in defeat before he continued "He still has to learn these things". Temari fisted the air with a "yes" and nodded her head at Gaara in victory knowing Baki had sided with her before dashing from the room._

_ Gaara held his face in his hands while his head shook and glimpsed Baki through his fingers before gripping his desk asking Baki "Why egg her on". Baki had regained his papers and was sorting them on Gaaras desk when he answered in a matter-of-factly tone "Because she's right"._

That had been the last of the discussion save the jibs both Temari and Kankuro gave him since which got worse after they found out Gaara had specifically requested the Hyuuga for two other missions in the weeks following.

He honestly believed he was simply curious and found the notion of "liking" the female as ludicrous. As Tsunade entered Gaara cast all thoughts of the female aside as Tsunade took her seat before speaking "Welcome Gaara, I wish to thank you for travelling here for the trial I hope you haven't had any issues".

Nodding his head in response she continued "Good" and they began to discuss the future agreements that would cement the alliance of the Sand and Leaf when she gave details of the trial like where and when.

Gaara had a thought, "Tsunade given that all Kages are present I trust that our trial 'guests' has adequate guards to protect all parties". It wasnt meant as an insult but as an honest query but the hokage was unoffended "No we have assigned a good group of Anbu aswell as some Jounin including Hinata Hyuuga the nin you have requested on multiple missions now so fear not".

Gaara felt his stomach knot at the mention of Hinata seemed to stir him in his seat, Tsunade took this to mean he was ready to leave and given they had gone over all that was required she decided to end the meeting.

Meanwhile in Gaara's head he was feeling the urge to visit the Uchiha.

Else where in the village a blonde had just informed a pinkette of an exchange between himself and a brunette.

"You what?" Naruto took a step back as crease marks formed on Sakura's forehead. "I-i-i-I didn't mean to, it just well happened".

Sakura's reaction was to maim apart of Naruto's flat as he continued begging for forgiveness. "Honestly Sakura I don't know what I was thinking ive just been confused and I only remembered what happened with Pein and since.." Sakura cut him off "Wait what happened with Pein?"

Naruto proceeded to explain Hinata's action and the pinkette suddenly felt shamed hearing of her comrades efforts to save the blonde. She hadn't realized that Hinata had made her confession and she saw herself standing with Sasuke begging him not to go.

She become absorbed in her own thoughts as Naruto began pouring out his apologies again. Looking to the blonde after he fell silent she realized that she may have been selfish but the fact that she had finally let go of Sasuke had spurred her anger.

"So now, you choose now to chase her and leave me? I realized the day we got Sasuke back that I wanted you! I choose you and now you leave me?" Her knuckles cracked as she cursed Kami for doing this to her, she felt that after all the years of Naruto chasing her and her giving herself over to him that Kami was laughing at her.

Naruto looked at Sakura in disbelief, the woman he has loved for an eternity wasnt just made about a kiss, she was pissed at the thought of losing him. He understood and stood strong in the wake of her rage.

"Sakura im not leaving you" the pinkette had stopped in her ranting to listen to him. "Like I said I had been confused and….and Im not anymore, Hinata has told me that if I ever hurt you she would make me pay and I promised her I never would".

Sakura was dumbstruck, Hinata had made him promise, a promise that he would never go back on just like every other. Naruto saw the pause and continued "Hinata told me that she would always love me but she wouldn't break the heart of a friend even at the cost of her own, I realise now she loves me but like she loves Kiba and Shino, she loves me as a brother".

Even saying the words Naruto still felt his heart ache, but he steeled himself as he looked at the beauty before him. He knew what he had this time and he would not lose it like he did with Hinata and added to this was the fact that Sakura had always been his first true love.

Sakura sat down feeling the weight of his words hit her, she now understood that even if Hinata had wanted Naruto tha she, like Sakura had for Sasuke, had put her feelings aside.

As Naruto joined her on the couch Sakura looked to him dazed and said "So your not leaving me?" and Naruto shook his head. Sakura's relief forced her to hug the blonde who was stunned and returned the embrace.

"After a time they broke apart and Sakura had a smile on her face "Im really lucky to have you Naruto and just as lucky to have friends like her" she said looking into his eyes. "

He smiled until he saw a gleam in her eyes that sent a cold chill down his spine as she went on "And your lucky you have the Kyuubi to heal you faster".

"Huh" was all he got out before Sakura's fist connected with his face, he got the hint and began running while Sakura screamed at him "Nnnnarrruuuttooo, get back here I might forgive you for what you've done but im still going to beat you on behalf of Hinata".

As she ran after Naruto hell bent on bringing him pain a last thought came to mind "Thank you Hinata, for being stronger than me" and then all turned to rage.

Hinata had entered the prison cell block with the rations of the day to overhear Suigetsu and Jugo discussing possible escape plans, no correction morbid fantasy's of scantily dressed women tunneling their way into the prison and begging the males to run away with them, no correction it was only Suigetsu.

As she approached the first cell she saw Jugo sitting with a small rodent perched on his hand and recalling he had a penchant for animals she looked on curiously. He looked up at her and smiled as she delivered his meal and drink.

Continuing she reached Suigetsus cell as he continued prattling on without noticing her, she silently placed his meal on the metal shelf and turned to keep going but was stopped with "Heeeyyyy bright eyes how you been?".

Hinata mentally slapped herself for not being quicker but returned his smile before indulging him "G-good thank you" hoping he would leave it at that she walked away as he went on "Ya know bright eyes for someone that's as pretty and skilled as you I dunno why they wanted to put you down here with us…unless".

Hinata had turned to look at him as he positioned his arms between the bars, she had asked herself the same question but left it, she had an assignment and would complete it as required. "Meeting his eyes Suigetsu continued "they just wanted to torture me with your pretty face" she couldn't stop the blush from rising as she turned to finish the task.

Suigetsu was chuckling when she reached Sasuke's cell and she hadn't thought to look at the prisoner due to her embarrassment until he gave a command with a voice smooth as silk "ENOUGH Suigetsu".

Looking at the Uchiha she felt her breath hitch as he eyed her from his pallet. Sitting with legs crossed beneath him and arms crossed over his chest she felt herself heat internally.

A handsome beast would describe Sasuke Uchiha well, the handsome only becoming obvious to Hinata since they had met 4 days ago while the beast was common knowledge. She couldn't bring herself to look away as she began to wander what his chest would feel like to touch and had trouble keeping her eyes from him as she realized his sharingan was spinning, red eyes were analyzing her and she couldn't move.

Sharp whispers from Suigetsu's cell pulled her from her trance as she looked down the hall and heard a whisper "pfft or is it cause the famed Uchiha asked for your hand".

She dropped the tray in reaction to what she 'thought' she heard, looking back to the Uchiha who remained motionless, she bent to pick up the items before quickly placing them. She felt like she couldn't breath as she turned a bright red and with a final glance at Sasuke she turned and quickly but graciously exited the cell block.

Sasuke sat on his pallet studying the visions his Sharingan had recorded and smiled to himself. She was stunning without a doubt but just as skilled. He realized she had cloaked herself in a chakra 'shell' covering her body, a defense system that would keep her from physical attacks.

Even while he tried to tell himself he was assessing her skills he couldn't deny that he spent more time examining her lips and eyes and body in general. Suigetsu's musings and loud slurping brought him back to reality and with and inward curse he recalled what Suigetsu had said.

Pulling himself from his pallet he leaned his body against the cell bars before calling out "Suigetsu" a "yea" was the response.

"If we survive the trial I want you to know im going to kill you" and with that he returned to his pallet as he listened to Suigetsu's ranting some more and Jugo chuckling away to himself.

Smiling as he lay with hands behind his head he realized that no matter what his stay would be a blessing for now he knew who one of his guards was.


	7. Well, well

My Thanks to Itachisgurl for beta and apologies for the long delay - lifes busy on my end so the chapters are gonna b slower to load hopefully not as slow as this one.

P.S. I dont own the characters or Naruto

The Kages meeting had convened for the trial, the discussions became heated at many points and was concluded after ten hours of mediation with no successful outcome.

The Tsuchikage had taken point from the Raikage in the possible dangers of releasing the three into society while the Mizukage and Kazekage supported the idea of reform by punishment.

The Hokage had used the point that Sasuke had already successfully routed all possible threats from the Sound village which had fallen apart after Orochimaru's demise but had been re-organized during the war effort was pillaging villages surrounding their self proclaimed borders.

The Raikage voiced the idea that allowing the Uchiha to live was not only a way to remove the guilt of the clan's massacre, which had been disclosed to all present in the meeting, but also a way of ensuring the famed bloodline is not lost to Konoha's ranks.

When the Kages learned of the horrific mission tasked to the then young Itachi Uchiha every brow rose. The Kages had sat in silence as they processed the new information and all present felt the weight of the shinobi world on their shoulders and even the Raikage withdrew himself from comment.

Since the dawn of the Ninja way of life pain and suffering had accompanied the love and joy of protecting that which you love. They understood that giving your life for your village was often enough a possibility but both Itachi and Sasuke were not given the peace of death.

All present had taken time to reflect on what they sought to achieve. The balance of peace had been maintained with death and the Kages had sworn to change this the day the war was won. The hardest part was knowing how to do so and this had swayed the Mizukage to the Uchiha's cause.

…

The Tsuchikage who had said he would retire at the battles end hadn't done so and had contemplated the position the last Uchiha had been given. He was torn between the empathy he had for the young nin and yet had no reason to believe that his path of vengeance would end with punishment.

He sat in his quarters provided to him in Konoha and pondered the problem. All Kages understood that this trial would not be a simple matter to be dismissed after only a day and he wondered its length realizing that it was a 3 vs 2 verdict thus far and the outcome required a consensus from all.

He knew that both the Hokage and Kazekage would not budge but hadn't thought the Mizukage would be so easily swayed to the Uchiha cause. He knew that the details of Itachi Uchiha's final mission had stirred the resentments each Kage held for their positions and responsibilities as shinobi.

Thinking of the Raikage he knew that the boisterous male was staunch in his belief due to personal aspects but consideration of the Uchihas hardships had atleast stilted his argument.

He contemplated what he would have done had he been in the position of Sasuke Uchiha and realized for the extreme horrors and betrayal he faced in his life he could only expect extremes in response. Grimacing at the ideology 'for every action there is an equal reaction'.

Dismissing his efforts to reach some kind of conclusion he decided that hearing the Uchiha provide his side of the story would aide deciding his final standing.

The Hokage was seated at her desk with a rather childish Raikage before her. His arms crossed over his enormous chest and pouted lips raised with his chin she grew more frustrated at his behavior.

She had sought to broach the subject of the lightning nin that had attacked the Uchiha retrieval squad. The Raikage however had thought that this was yet another effort to change his mind on the execution of the young nin.

Having had enough Tsunade slapped the desk with an open hand, "I've heard your damned arguments about the Uchiha already and I didn't call this meeting to have you pout like a kid, I want to know why your ninja were actively hunting the eyes of a Hyuuga you idiot."

The Raikage was taken aback but the abruptness of the Hokage but more so by her words, "What do you mean 'hunting a Hyuuga'?" A's mind began racing as he thought of the name, he was well aware of his predecessors actions and the bad blood that had been spilt.

When he paused Tsunade took it as her chance to continue, "We have three in custody, all have been interrogated and it turns out that they received their orders from your hierarchy and were instructed to claim the Hyuuga during the retrieval mission. They were told to return with her dead or alive and none of them could give details on how they knew her whereabouts or the details of the mission save that it was provided to them before they embarked on the mission."

Pausing Tsunade came to the realization that the Raikage was truly ignorant of any of this and sighing she continued to reveal what information she had gathered.

"They attacked while my squad was returning but they had intended on attacking while they were on route to their target. They somehow knew that the Uchiha would be involved and had decided they would try for both the Byakugan and Sharingan. The fools didn't realize it had been a voluntary move on Sasukes behalf and had thought that a battle would wear them down making it a possibility to escape with the two genetic keys."

Tsunade interlaced her fingers before her face as she took in the stunned expression of the Raikage. She knew he was processing what it this meant and the peace that wavered gingerly over the shinobi lands. The surprise for her was the lack of response, she had expected denial or loud annoying arguments but it seemed that the Raikage had cause to contemplate the actions of his own shinobi.

Looking at Tsunade he asked himself if this could be a ruse to let the Uchiha off but her stern eyes betrayed sighed when he decided to pursue the issues at hand , "What evidence do you have to prove this."

"Well as I said we have three of your own in custody at the moment aswell as the testimony of ten separate nin that will testify to a large group of lightning nin attacking and their concentrated efforts in disabling the Hyuuga Heiress."

Running a hand down his face he breathed before a question came to mind, "You say large group and yet only three are in custody".

Tsunade held back a smile as she recounted the details of Hinata's attack in her mind, "Turns out the rest bit off more than they could chew, they were wipedout by the one they tried to capture and by wiped out, I mean there was nothing to bring back, the details are all here, I'll leave the reports with you. They have had details omitted for reasons you can understand but I'm sure you'll have more than enough to make your own conclusions".

She let the silence hang as she held a large file before her. Taking the documents the Raikage was struggling to come to a conclusion before standing and asking, "The Hyuuga, have they said anything in response."

The Raikage wondered at the implications when Tsunade continued , "As of yet they have not provided me with any requests however given the sacrifice they made in the past I cannot see this going smoothly, fortunately for you the clan member who would be the most volatile has been undertaking an extensive mission and isn't due back for another month."

The Raikage turned with the documents in hand before Tsunade added, "my suggestion, find those responsible and show us that you are capable of making sacrifices for the sake of peace like the rest of us."

Frowning at her words he responded "aah" and left the room, the frown didn't leave him even in his sleep.

...

Gaara felt the beginnings of frustration as his siblings continued their tirades and pestering but the mistake was his. After retiring from the trial for the day he made mention of a possible visit to the Uchiha's prison, not realizing his tempestuous sister had already committed to stalking one Hinata Hyuuga and was thus aware of an alternate motive for the visit.

After taking a calming breath Gaara explained, "My efforts to prove Sasuke's search for redemption have failed, speaking to him directly before he stands before the other Kages may aide my arguments".

Both Kankuro and Temari held their stomachs while tears streamed and they rolled around, not exactly the response he had expected, Baki on the other hand just smirked on the couch facing away.

Temari raised herself from the floor, wiping a stray tear from her eye and chuckling, "nice one Gaara, that really was a good one, hahaha". Offering a hand to Kankuro, she said, "why do you insist on lying to us, both me and Kankuro saw AND heard everything that happened with Naruto."

Both siblings lost their smile when they simultaneously put a hand to their heads while looking around, greeted by the sight of spinning balls of sand. Taking the hint Temari left through a window and Kankuro bolted for the door as Gaaras sand returned to his Gourd.

Looking to Baki who was still chuckling to himself Gaara spoke, "As my adviser I would have hoped you'd be the more mature of my companions and discourage them and their antics."

Sighing and standing Baki responded, "I am the more mature Gaara and that's why I'm going to tell you that denial in front of those who know you is useless…and that you couldn't of chosen a more precarious interest."

"How so?" Gaara didn't realize his mistake as he voiced his unwilling admission.

"The Hyuuga are a clan with a long line all of which have been tied to Konoha only, I have never heard of _any _Hyuuga that had resided anywhere but. That said the fact that you have taken interest in the heir to the clan means that any likely chance of a future agreement is unlikely to impossible."

Letting his words hang in the air Baki watched the blank expression of his Kage twitch slightly, Gaara had never given consideration to his situation, nor the implications behind it.

Gaara had in that one conversation torn down the façade he kept over his infatuation and realized the truth of the matter. The one female that had called his attention may be the one woman that is out of his reach. Coming to that conclusion Gaara turned without a word to Baki and went to leave when Baki spoke.

"I'm sorry Gaara."

Turning Gaara could only nod at his adviser before leaning with a head full of melancholy thoughts before smiling slightly and thinking, 'just because she is difficult to attain, doesn't mean I should give up, after Naruto never did and look at him now.'

...

Hinata took a deep breath as her feet found solid ground, raising her head to face her opponent who had flitted behind her. She quickly spun to brush aside the palm aimed for her neck and struck for her opponents chest.

He brushed her arm away and smirked as his hand moved back toward her face in a fluid motion. Before his hand could land the blow he felt something connect to his legs and in a sweeping motion found himself on his back with two fingers pressing on his jugular and a surprised Hinata panting above him.

She had out maneuvered him and he would have smiled if he wasn't so surprised himself. His eldest daughter stood and held out a hand to help him stand and they both dusted off the excess dust they accumulated.

"I think our session is at it end Hinata," Hiashi drew himself to full height and looked at his heir. She encompassed everything about her mother that he had loved save her eyes.

The same hair and smile, the shy demeanor and childhood stutter. He would never admit to her having the same physique but would genuinely smile when he would observe her quiet character because he mirrored the woman he had fallen in love with.

His smile always faltered though, when he realized that as the oldest she needed a harder personality and he spent years seeking to do just that to honor his duty as clan head. In recent times he felt he had failed in his duty as a father in doing so but remembering his brothers sacrifice always hardened his resolve.

Looking at the woman he once cradled in his arms he realized that she had indeed endured and succeeded in becoming the prime candidate for the role she was born to and he allowed a sense of pride to overtake him.

If he was anything but a Hyuuga he would have told her his feelings, instead he nodded at her and walked away.

Hinata had accomplished the impossible and had grounded her father, effectively beating him in a training match and she was still at a loss for what to do.

She had known that should it ever occur she would never receive glowing reviews or the warm embrace of a parent filled with pride but acknowledgment in the form of a nod was enough to stun her.

She slowly turned and mechanically found her way to her quarters. Bathing and dressing in clean clothes she was still feeling amazed when she set out into the village.

Inwardly she felt like jumping and screaming to release the adrenaline that had taken over her senses but instead with her head down she smiled with a hand clenched over her heart, the other hiding her smile. She didn't know where she was going but simply allowed her feet to move as she let her mind recall every detail that lead to her father's defeat as her heat raced at the conclusion.

Looking up from her musings Hinata realized she had taken herself to the lake that rested in the western end of the training grounds. A place she had often visited when her mind would not settle but with the aid of the still water it would calm. Her smile grew as she watched the suns descent behind the ranges streak the sky with red.

She stood there and watched until the sun had disappeared and the stars blinked upon the dark blue. Her head turned to the heavens she hadn't noticed her silent observers presence.

...

He took in her presence with a quiet revere and smiled at the simplicity of her beauty. Arms folded and leaning against a tree he felt no need to move as he adored her from afar. Unfolding his arms he decided to make his presence known as she turned to him with Byakugan raised.

She let her eyes relax as she realized she was gazing at the Kage who's features were hidden in shadow until he stepped from the tree line and approached her.

She had always noticed the blood red hair that covered his head and second came the bright red tattoo meaning love, third she would see his eyes, a deep turquoise so much hers, pupiless and deep. She always fought to avoid his eyes on the occasions that they would meet for fear of losing herself too them.

She had been alarmed when she finally realized someone was watching her but had realized almost instantly who it was. His quiet demeanor had initially put her ill at ease but after consistent interaction she had became used to it. His gracious and kind treatment had allowed her to effectively put aside her first experience but she held some apprehension whenever around him for no reason save the strange feelings that stirred whenever they spoke.

That same apprehension was growing as he approached, it wasn't a physical fear, but it was heat that spread from her face and consumed her and she couldn't place the stem of it.

Gaara had watched her every movement as he walked and could see her grow more and more unsettled and nervous. He smirked in response feeling like a wolf approaching a deer and realized this was the closest thing to exhilaration he had experienced in an age and he had become absorbed in his prey.

He pulled himself up as they were within a meter from each other and looked her in the eye, she turned away unable to hold his gaze and looked to the water that sat like satin sprinkled with diamonds and smiled. He followed her line of sight and smiled with her and thought that like her the water was natural beautiful with a depth unknown.

She spoke to end the silence that seemed to press upon her, "Kazekage-sama it is good to see you again."

His brow rose as he hadn't expected her to speak first and responded, "aah, as it is to see you Hyuuga Hinata, I hadn't expected to see you here."

Her sweet laugh echoed on the cool night air, "In the middle of Konoha you mean."

He understood her teasing note and realized that for the first time she was engaging in something other than the normal formal interaction. He also realized as he chuckled that she was the first person to make him laugh and as the warmth spread through his chest he looked at the woman who had stolen his heart.

He couldn't describe what he felt and found he couldn't speak when she turned to him still smiling.

"Kazekage sama if I may ask what is it that brings you out at this hour."

Looking back to the still water, he contemplated his answer, "seeking some peace from my 'loving' siblings, yourself?"

Hinata nodded "Some quiet, this is one the few places I am guaranteed to get it."

They continued to stand and stare at the sky until Hinata sighed and looked back to Gaara once more, "I thank you for your company Kazekage but it's time for me to leave," turning to leave she felt a hand at her wrist.

"Kazekage?" She held a surprised look as she faced him and he let his hand fall.

"My apologies Hinata, but I would like to ask you something?" His face was half in shadows with his body turned from the moons glow. Nodding for him to continue she became aware of her heart beating faster.

"Do you have any…" Gaara's sentence was left unfinished as he contemplated what he wanted to know but unskilled when interacting with people in general. Hinata was staring at him expectantly and he answered in a rush "romantic interests?"

Hinata could have sworn that her face exploded in red when he had finally aired his query, she had thought he'd ask for a good eatery or even her opinion on a political topic but this had caught her off guard.

She stuttered "a –ah n-no Kazekage sama...can I ask why you want to know?".

Gaara knew he had put her on edge with such a personal question. "because I have an interest of my own, but I've kept you from your departure so please do not let me delay you any longer."

Hinata nodded at the cryptic response and turned to leave, her mind wandering on the complexity of the question and its origin and more importantly the person that posed it. She had always found the Kazekage a mystery but this only deepened the mysticism that seemed to surround him.

Gaara on the other hand watched her departing form with a smile, he hadn't been able to stop his lips from turning up in her presence tonight, and he thought over his own actions.

Brash and forward were two things he was not but the woman that consumed his thoughts made him think of things he had never put his mind to and he wondered what his 'subtle' hint would lead to.

As he turned to leave he mentally slapped himself thinking of what would happen if Temari ever found out about his lake side meeting with THE Hyuuga.


	8. Suigetsu's bane

OK! first who knew being a new parent could be so time consuming :) apologies to any and all who had waited for the next chapter, I know the feeling so to combat the disapointment ive put up a quickk chappy thats got plenty of comical relief slight ooc behaviour from our egotistical Uchiha and unfortunately nothin on Gaara. Apologies but because i love the dude so much im not willing to rush his parts. The upcoming will have Nejis return and for the diehard fans...he never died in my eyes...that said ive decided this will be a conflict between Sasuke and our sweet eyeliner wearing kazekage. Why? cause i said...but who will win? yes while it may be sasuhina im torn so hold onto ure seats and squeal, scream and possible even point angrily at ure screens while reading lol Thanks to all who reviewed and yes i squeal too when i re-read.

P.S. unbetad so sorry for the mistakes it was a quickie created partially out of guilt and want to see progression

Sasuke sat on his pallet, the day had been interesting with his stand before the kage council and his arguments had been put forth. It seemed surreal that he stood before a group of the most powerful nin of his time and could still feel the wave of unease as he had entered the formal hall.

Smirking at the thought of the Uchiha legacy he realized 'surreal' did not describe the notion of standing before those who lives you threatened in a bid to argue for your freedom.

His presence itself he felt had little impact as the Raikage had maintained an air of dislike towards Sasuke and he felt that no words could remove what walls were raised to him on that front however he saw the sympathy in all the other kages present.

When they pressed him on the matter of the Uchiha massacre and his brother he had felt himself stiffen and no matter how he fought to control himself he returned to a man of indifference and his replies turned to a simple "hn" before being urged to give his story.

He had seen Tsunade turn away when he looked to her and he understood her shame. The woman now stood in representation of the Village hidden in the leaves and as a consequence she stood for everything that had came to pass both good and bad and for some reason her shame seemed gratifying.

He took comfort in the fact that while he had become imbued with anger and a want of vengeance those that knew the truth bowed their heads in shame.

He had sworn an oath to the Kages to adhere to any punishment he was given and that his goals now lay in the reproductive ideologies rather than violent outbursts. At Tsunades urging he had confessed to them that he desired a family, after achieving the first of his childhood goals to kill his brother and second avenge his clan he had known his drive for blood would dwindle.

Expressing this to the people he had almost killed to meet said goals so they could understand his commitment to change was trying to put it simply.

He would have been embarrassed if it was at all possible however he refused to acknowledge such a weak character much badgering many "hns" and curt sentences he left them with all he had to aide his argument and now sat in contemplation when he realized his daily dose of sanity was entering the cell hall.

He smelt her before he saw her and noted the whispered comments of Suigetsu and the rustling coming from Jugo's cell.

"Ahh the sunshine before the rain, ya know bright eyes you make my day, you really do" Suigetsu's shark toothed smile is pressing against the cell bars while Hinata fights her body's response of turning beet red. She turned quickly away after placing the food and drink down for the first two recipients.

The final cell occupant caused her heart beat to rise and after thinking on this she realized it was anxiety. His stoic silence and constant staring could cause ones mind to unhinge and for someone who still preferred anonymity the attention was straining.

Approaching the cell she reminded herself to keep her eyes down and remain focused on completing the task in order to aide her swift exit. Reaching the relevant section to pass the silver tray she quickly placed it and turned to leave before hearing her name being faintly whispered.

Her folly was to look to the prisoner, her breath came short as she again looked into the swirling tomoe of the sharingan.

She realized that this could be a dangerous mistake given its abilities but tried to comfort herself as she remembered the constraints put on the last remaining Uchiha.

No harm to another shinobi or punishment by immediate death and from what she understood the last Uchiha had reason to fight for his life.

She began picturing and feeling alien broadcasts of blood and pain and realized that the emotions of despair that swallowed her were not her own. She saw people she did not know cut down and images of what could only be a massacre force its way into her mind. Tears began to rain freely as she felt her chest heave with what felt like her last breath but before she could drown in the anguish the vivid imagery disappeared.

She felt lost and struggled to gain bearing on her consciousness and after what seemed like an age she became aware of her surroundings and blinked taking in the walls and bars that surrounded her aswell as the lone inhabitant whos head was dipped with hair hiding his obsidian eyes.

With the emotions of her experience still hovering she hadn't realized she had kept her eyes locked to his until he turned away and her lungs forced her to breath deep.

Shuddering with each breath she raised a hand to her chest to help steady herself as her eyes slowly narrowed on the cause of her distress. His response was to smirk which caused the heiress to almost scowl in irritation. Never one to lose composure she decided to raise the unasked question.

"I refuse to cause more harm by reporting your conduct Uchiha san but I would greatly appreciate an explanation" Hinata quickly lowered her gaze to the floor as he raised his head to look at her once more and before she could respond he was at the prison bars leaning closely towards her and a finger tracing her jawline.

She moved backwards and took a defensive stance with eyes on his feet out of reflex before he responded.

"I wanted someone else to understand true pain and true loss, so that if I am to be judged it will be done so by someone that isn't ignorant". His words were a whisper and Hinata could not stop the shiver that ran down her spine nor the pure bewilderment she faced from that one short sentence.

She looked up and met his eyes willingly this time and realized that while his face appeared impassive the black orbs were swallowed in grief. As she stood still poised for battle she relaxed and her face contorted into what could be seen as pity as Sasuke turned his back to her and returned quietly to his pallet once more.

The Hyuuga heiress looked thoughfully at him before attempting to turn away then stopped to ask one last question "Your reasoning is sound Uchiha san but why not Naruto or Kekashi senpai, even Sakura would be more appropriate rather then myself".

Again Sasuke smirked before speaking "Yes the dobe or the queen of annoyance could have endured that, even my old perverted sensei would of understood but thats the thing, they already understand my situation and id like an unbiased representative to my cause if you will".

After quiet contemplation Hinata gave a slow nod of understanding before turning to leave but this time Sasuke stopped her again with "Oh and Hinata drop the Uchiha san, id rather you call me Sasuke".

He didn't even look up as she nodded at him again feeling extremely bewildered yet slightly less anxious in his presence so she silently walked away but as she got to the door she heard Suigetsu snort and add "hed prefer it more if you called him Sa-su-kee kun or Sasuke chibi or maybe even Sasuke chan hehehe".

Shaking her head at his comical antics she closed the door with a smile before she could hear Sasuke call out to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu",

"yea" was the response

"You know if we get out of this alive"

Suigetsu cut Sasuke off "your going to kill me yea yea you've said that everday shes been our attendant ya know"

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself "You realise this is due to your ill conceived antics now shut it before I rip these bars apart simply so I can throttle you with them". Note to self deep breath didn't work entire sentence said through gritted teeth.

Suigetsu being himself couldn't help but mutter "not my fault you choose to place her under genjutsu and show her blood and gore, bet if you went on a date youd think it's a good idea to kill helpless kittens"….

30Minutes later – Tsunades office.

What? What do you mean he broke out of his cell?

The anbu officer that stood before Tsunade was a well seasoned professional but for some reason couldn't stop giggling behind his mask as Tsunade gained a tick mark above her eyes in agitation. As she slammed her hand down on the latest replacement desk she began ranting on about what it would cost him and demanded that all anbu be dispatched to detain him immediately.

By this point the anbu officer had regained composure and raised a hand to calm his kage before continuing his report.

By the end of it Tsunade and the anbu had tears streaming as they pictured a hell bent Uchiha beating his liquefying friend with a metal rod while screaming his love of kittens…. She ordered that no information be released and that the incident was closed with the Uchiha willingly relocating to an undamaged cell and his annoying friend quietly resolidifying himself in a corner of his own.


End file.
